stuffedfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bunny
Big Bunny is a rabbit who lives in Prinimal. Appearance Big Bunny is yellow all over. From her muzzle down to her hind legs is white. The insides of her ears and her feet, tail and muzzle are also white. Her nose and smile are pink, with a red tongue sticking out. She has two green spots of paint on her forehead. Her eyes are brown. Her right ear is pinned down and doesn't move very much, but her left ear is free and wiggles around like a wild worm. Personality Big Bunny is always nice to her friends, except on April Fools Day. She makes fun of everyone else. But when other people make fun of her (mostly calling her fat), she has a temper tantrum and sits on them. When you get on her nerves, she will always sit on your head. Skills and Abilities Sumo Wrestling Big Bunny is very good at sumo wrestling and beats most boys. She goes in competitions just for fun, and almost always wins. If she doesn't, she'll call a rematch and do it again until she does. So if you have a match with her, PLEASE let her win, or you'll have to do it until at least next month. Painting In her free time, when she's not playing tricks on people, Big Bunny like to paint pictures. She is really good and sometimes gets trophies, and puts her pictures in museums. You can see them today in the Stuffville Museum. One time when she was painting, Chocolate surprised her from behind and she fell face forward into the paint. That's where the green marks come from. Relationships Puppy Even though Puppy hates Big Bunny's tricks, they've always been close friends, except when she cries wolf ("The school is on fire!"). Big Bunny thinks Puppy is the best person to play tricks on. Puppy is very glad to invite Big Bunny for dinner, and hopes that she doesn't bring any worms to put in his meal. He always falls for everything. Koko Koko is Big Bunny's trainer in wrestling. She doesn't know what Big Bunny needs this skill for, and sometimes unknowingly helps her play tricks on other people. Koko thinks Big Bunny is her best student in sumo wrestling and often watches her matches. Big Bunny win against everybody in her class and sometimes shows off. Chocolate Chocolate knows that if he calls Big Bunny names, she will sit on his head, but he does it anyway, and mostly gets a broken nose. Big Bunny hates Chocolate and hates being called fat, and it comes mostly from him. Big Bunny and Chocolate are worst enemies, and they have been since they first met and Chocolate said, "Hey, you're so fat you could be the circus tent. Hahahaha LOL" Trivia *I got Big Bunny when I was five, and loved her so much that I took her everywhere, though she was almost as big as me. One time when I was painting, some paint fell on her head and never washed out. The green mark is still there. Category:The R's Animals Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Stuffed Animals